Turning
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Tony and McGee find that they are prisoners in a stone cell. Things take a turn for the worse when the real reason they're imprisoned unravels its self. Written for the Nightmare challenge
1. Chapter 1

_**TURNING!**_

A/N: This is for the Nightmare challenge.

_What happened? Where am I? _That was all McGee could think of. The last thing he remembered was going through the paperwork at a sheriff's office. For a case? Yes a case McGee thought. There was something about ritualistic killings and missing hearts and missing people.

_Then what?_

McGee thought deeply and reached deep into his jumbled mind. He remembered walking to the car and feeling light headed. That was when Tony fumbled for his keys and walked drunkenly before slumping to the ground. The last thing McGee thought he heard was one of the deputies talking on the radio to somebody. Then the surrounding darkness took hold.

_Tony?_ McGee's mind screamed.

"Tony?" McGee called out. He received no answer. At first he blinked a few times, it was impossible to tell if his eyes were open or closed due to the darkness. It was cold, very cold. "Tony," not only was he cold but he felt alone. There were no other people in the area. He reached out only to touch cold, unforgiving stone. Ignoring the growing numbness in his hands he traced around the room. There was one door in a circular stone prison.

"Great," he muttered. "Hey!" McGee called out. He wanted to call out to his captors. He needed to know what was going on.

Xxxxxxxx

McGee wasn't sure why or how he managed to fall asleep. Perhaps it was coming down from an adrenaline rush, mental exhaustion or out of purely nothing to do until there was some communication. He heard the wooden door squeak open.

"Stay," he heard an unfamiliar accent order. "Or we won't hesitate to shoot," the voice ordered.

McGee did so and wondered if they were somehow transported into Medieval England or something. But shooting? He managed to see the poorly lit hallway that lead towards what they're being held in…

_Dungeon… _That's what he was going to call it.

He saw Tony's silhouette being shoved to the ground. "Look after your friend, Agent. He's valuable to us," the man told him.

"What do I call you?" McGee asked.

"You can call me… Prophet… How about that?" Prophet asked. There was an air of confidence about him. "I'm here to bring about the absolute truth. To bring a legend to life… To breathe fresh air into mistruths," Prophet said cryptically.

"Can't look after him in the dark or if I'm dead," McGee searched for whatever bargaining chip he thought he had.

"I know that… But watch yourself or we'll be forced to kill you. Killing a runt like you will be very easy. Would hardly be worth putting your body up for display," Prophet said as he walked out of the dungeon.

Xxxxxxx

McGee had lifted the unconscious Tony onto the second bed. It couldn't have been comfortable but there was no other choice. Tony moaned before moving. His head felt heavy and he felt very sleepy.

"Stay down," McGee ordered. He wished Ducky was there. They'd be able to make sure Tony was all right.

"Cold," Tony said. He waved his hands around as if he was attempting to push the chill away.

"We're in a stone… Dungeon," McGee said. "Is anything broken? Stay with me, Tony," McGee said urgently. He noticed there was silence. A light from above flickered on and illuminated the room. At least, McGee could clearly now.

Tony rubbed his neck and opened his eyes again. He was suddenly awake. "I thought I was dreaming," He sat up when he saw a thin layer of blood on his fingers. "Oh God," he leaped off the bed and put distance between him self and McGee.

"What?" McGee was surprised at how quick Tony moved.

"I've been bit," Tony looked around frantically.

"By what?" McGee asked. "A rat?" That sounded logical. The only thing that would make Tony move that quickly, that was fear.

"No," Tony felt his pulse racing. "Look at my neck," he pulled down his collar. Even from the center of the room, McGee could make out the circular red marks on the neck. "See?" Tony said. He shielded his eyes from the above light. "I'm going to turn into a vampire," he was getting hysterical.

"Tony… There's no such thing," McGee tried to tell him. "There could be several causes. If they were biting you, they'd have bitten me to," McGee showed him his own neck.

Tony's mind worked that idea over but pointed at McGee. "They left you here so that when I fully turn, I'd have something to feast on so I'll get over the initial bloodlust," Tony said. McGee was about to laugh until he realized Tony was being serious.

"Stay away from me," Tony snapped when McGee moved.

"Where do you expect me to go?"

"Stand in your little corner of the room!" Tony shouted. He was trying to get McGee to see the danger. He knew what was sure to come.

"It's a round room!"

"Then sit on your bed!" Tony shouted at the top of his lungs and pointed to the second bed. The younger agent wasn't doing what was in his best interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Turning was actually going to be part of a larger story until the challenge came along. TURNING does concentrate on Tony and McGee. The companion piece would actually concentrate on the team and more in depth to the bigger picture. Don't if I should do it or not... What you guys think?**

_Am I thirsty? _Tony wondered. He wondered if his lips were dry because he was thinking about blood. "McGee!" Tony sat up on the bed suddenly. His sudden shout startled McGee. "How long has it been since I was put in here?" Tony needed to know.

"I don't know… I don't know if it's night or day," McGee said.

"I've got it," Tony now began pacing around the room. "They didn't hide the marks so therefore they expect me to feed on you right, McGee?" Tony asked.

"I tell you there's no such thing as…," McGee told him.

"Oh yeah… What do you call this, McGee?" Tony showed him the bite marks to his neck. "Do you call them hickies? The plan!" He raised his voice in excitement. It wasn't a good excitement. "Knock my teeth out. Knock them out before I turn," he ordered and stood his ground.

"What?" McGee found the idea ridiculous.

"Without teeth I won't be able to bite you and you'll be alright in that respect," Tony offered the only way he saw out. "I know there'd be other ways I can kill you… I can tear you apart… But at least I won't be damning you to walk the earth as a cursed undead for eternity," Tony suddenly froze on the spot.

"What?" McGee asked.

"That's werewolves," Tony shook his head. What a stupid mistake for him to make. American Werewolf in London and Paris showed that any person killed by a werewolf was doomed to wonder around the Earth until it is dead. He shook his head. "I think I need to lie down," Tony started to feel like his knees were buckling. Perhaps that was a symptom.

"What happened? What do you remember?" McGee asked as Tony lay back on the bed.

"I was up against a pole… Bound I think… I couldn't move my arms. They might have hypnotized me," Tony said. That was the only way that he didn't move. Vampiric hypnotic eyes could even work on males. Why would they use ropes? "Someone held me still with their hands around my shoulders and I felt the cold fangs penetrate my skin and the man slit his list and force fed me his blood. They forced me to swallow the Vampire's blood," Tony closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Tony?" McGee's voice sounded urgent.

"I-I-It's happ-ppening… Someone t-t-turn down the light!" Tony said. "Find something… Stake me! Stake me!" He ordered his partner who was just standing over him. "C-C-Cold. It's cl-cl-close now," he knew that being undead would bring coldness. They were famous for it.

"We're in a stone room with little bedding… Yes you're going to be cold," McGee placed his jacket over Tony's upper body and rubbed the upper arms quickly.

"Wh-wh-what are you d-d-doing?" Tony opened his eyes. His body shivered to try and raise its temperature.

"Keeping you warm," McGee answered as he thought for a moment. "Talk to me… Tell me about… Tell me about James Bond," he wanted to occupy Tony's mind with something other than what he was thinking.

"So I c-c-can bore you to d-d-death?" Tony managed a smile.

"Yes Tony… Just how I want to die. Bored to death by you and James Bond. It sounds like a slow and painful way to go… I can live with that," McGee chuckled slightly.

"he-he-heh. Ch-ch-charlie Babbitt made a joke," Tony laughed. "J-J-James Bond. Int-International Spy. Martini lover… Wo-womanizer extraordinaire. Kinda like me I guess," Tony smirked.

"Which Bond was your favorite?" McGee asked.

"Sean Connery… All-All-always C-c-connery," Tony responded.

"Who do you hate and why?"

"D-d-dalton… L-looks like a Brosnan clone. No real oomph to the James Bond character. One thing c-c-couldn't understand th-th-though," Tony shivered more. "H-h-how can he be secret when he keeps telling everyone what his name is," he continued on regardless of how he felt. "Sou-sounds kinda dumb, you think?" He asked.

"Maybe he has a complex," McGee said. "Needs to be well known. Reminds me of you," he attempted to keep things light and knew that Tony craved banter especially when he needed to keep his mind off things.

"Comparing me to James Bond, McGee? Don't know whether to be insulted or honored."

"Take the bad with the good… That's what they say," McGee said after awhile. He looked down and saw that Tony was asleep. His body seemingly exhausted its self with the shivering. McGee wrapped what little bedding they had around Tony to keep him warm.

Xxxxxxxx

McGee kept pacing around to keep warm. The more time his mind spent alone the direr the situation was becoming. He wasn't one to believe in the paranormal, supernatural or anything ridiculous like that. But Tony was convinced and he wasn't lying about something like this. Tony truly believed he would become a vampire. But now it looked as if he was going to freeze to death.

The door swung open. "Just checking on you two," Prophet had his hair cut short since the last time he had seen him and now dressed in a full length silky cape.

"I need a word with you," McGee said.

"With me," Prophet told him. "Relax, Mister McGee… We want you alive for now," he ordered McGee to follow him into another secluded room where they could talk privately and securely. "I will not insult your intelligence by asking you what's wrong… So what is it?" Prophet said.

"About my friend in there… We need more bedding. He's getting cold," McGee said to him.

"All part of the process, Mister McGee. It will no longer bother him soon," Prophet explained as simply as he could. "Vampires have no need for warmth," he continued without blinking.

"Do they have a need to breathe?" McGee asked. Prophet gave him a non committal look in response. "A few years ago… Tony almost died from a disease of the lungs. This could kill permanently damage him and how will it look if he can't breathe right. I don't know what you're trying to do or how you have him convinced he's turning into a Vampire… But…," McGee said. He knew that this Prophet guy didn't want them dead… Yet. So he had some bargaining power.

Prophet considered this for a moment and nodded. "I'll get someone to bring blankets in," he said. By making the quick decision, Prophet felt like he was still in charge of the situation.

"Why are you doing this? What are you trying to accomplish?" McGee thought it couldn't hurt to try and get some answers.

Prophet laughed. "Guess it can't hurt for you to know," he stood up. "There was a man that controlled his kingdom. His surroundings… His prisoners… His people were all controlled by him. Any dissention was dealt with in the harshest sense and this bred a certain loyalty that didn't dare waiver. Slowly the bloodthirsty legend began to grow," Prophet said with admiration. "This guy stopped an invading army without killing one of them. He proudly displayed impaled victims that were from his own kingdom and the invading army thought if one man was willing to do that to his own people… Then what would he do to the enemy," Prophet stood up and adjusted his cape. "Understand it or not, Mister McGee. It doesn't matter. We're here to bring to life, the spirit of Vlad the Impaler. Thanks to us… Dracula will rise," a thin smile appeared on his mouth.

"You're insane," McGee mouthed.

"Any more insane than the madness in today's world? I don't think so," Prophet responded as he followed McGee back to the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Ba-doohm, ba-doohm, ba-doohm bad doohm, bah doohm

The loud thumping noise woke Tony up and immediately he felt like he couldn't move. There felt like there was a ton of wait pressing down on him. The thumping would not cease. At first Tony thought it was a thumping headache but realized that it was more external than internal.

"Stay lying down, Tony," McGee was sitting beside him.

"What have I told you about staying away?" Tony asked. He turned his head sideways after noting the extra blankets on him. McGee had his arms beneath the blankets and they were moving in quick sporadic movements. "What are you doing McGee?" Tony asked.

Bah-doohm, bah doohmbah doohm, bah-doohmbahdoohm

"What did you say?" Tony saw McGee's lips move but couldn't make the words out.

Bah-doohm, bahdoombadhdoohmbahdoohm, bah-doohm, bah doohm

The sound was hypnotic. Drawing his attention to a specific point. There was something stirring in his instinct. Tony could almost see through the shirt and jacket that McGee was wearing and almost see through the skin and see that beating heart. It pumped blood through out the slim body… Every major artery was primed for the taking.

Bah-doohm, bah doohm, bahdoohm, bah-doohm, bah doohm,

"Tony?" Tony could just hear McGee's voice over the heartbeat. "You okay?" McGee asked.

Tony sat up and looked over at McGee. He could imagine each path the blood followed and thought about how his first taste of human blood would feel like. People often sucked their finger when there's a small cut… But to actually drain a person's blood and kill them. That would give a whole new taste.

"Tony?" He heard the voice call out again.

Tony licked his lips and stood up. "You know… I can feel it right now. I wonder if every vampire feels this… This rejuvenated," he said as he looked over his body. He didn't look different.

"You're not a vampire," McGee hoped that if he kept saying that, Tony would believe it. He was certain that Prophet was full of shit. Somehow for some reason, his partner was convinced about it.

"Do I have to drain you dry to prove it?" Tony snapped. He approached McGee threateningly. With each passing moment Tony was feeling more and more thirsty. He ran his fingers over his teeth he could feel the pointy fangs.

"Really?" McGee stood up and showed him the makeshift cross he had made. He had managed to get to bits of wood and used some loose thread from the blankets and managed to tie the bits of wood together under the blankets. That kept his actions hidden from everybody.

"What?" Tony took a step back. McGee thrust the cross into Tony's clothed body and pushed him back with it. He was hoping that would prove once and for all that Tony was being delusional.

Tony felt the cross coming. There was a certain aura about it that made him want to stand back. It reached his clothes and managed to leave his clothes in tact but seared his skin. Fortunately, he was able to get away from it. The movies he'd seen hadn't lied to him… Crosses do burn Vampiric skin. And the cross did repel him.

"You're going to fall asleep some time," Tony said confidently. He paced around his half of the stone cell. There he could intently watch the younger man. As soon as the guard gets let down, he'll use that special vampire speed and enjoy his first feed.


	4. Chapter 4

TURNING

McGee was sitting on his bed. He had only closed his eyes for a second and before he knew it, he was pinned against the wall. McGee thought that he had only closed his eyes for a second. Tony moved fast and tilted McGee's head so his neck was fully exposed to the fangs.

Self preservation mode kicked in and logic flew out the window. McGee kneed Tony in the groin as hard as he could. This shocked Tony and he fell to his knees. He knew that contrary to myth, Vampires could at times feel pain. But recuperative powers were incredible. He stood up but was immediately swung against the wall… Tony pushed back, almost pushing McGee to the ground.

McGee struck Tony in the jaw before he could approach further. But that wasn't stopping him. Didn't matter how much McGee attempted to deny it, physically, Tony was in better shape than he. McGee found him self in the strong grasp of his partner.

Tony could hear McGee's heart thumping faster and louder. Again, he tilted the head and showed McGee his freshly, untainted, clean fangs. This was to purposely increase McGee's heartbeat so when he penetrated the neck, blood will squirt right into the mouth to give him his first real taste of immortality.

"What?" McGee asked. He tried squirming but it was doing no good.

As Tony brought his own head down, the door burst open and Tony was spear tackled to the ground by someone. "Get behind me… I'm here with Special Agent Gibbs and Ziva David," he told McGee. The man watched Tony slowly get to his feet. He pulled out a bottle of water from inside his jacket. "This is holy water… Unless you want to disappear in a cloud of fiery smoke, I suggest you do as I say," the man said.

"You don't want to try me?" Tony warned.

"'Til you feed, you're still mostly human. Come with me," the man told him. "I won't think twice about staking you," he said threateningly.

Tony exposed his fangs in all their glory. "I see," the man said.

At this point of time, Tony was ready to settle for anyone's blood. Stranger or friend's blood… It didn't matter. He charged at the man who was just standing there. Before he knew it, he was doubled up in pain as he felt something hard strike his stomach.

The man had used his own thick cross to strike the charging Agent. When Tony was doubled over, he raised the cross up and delivered a knockout blow to the back of the head.

Xxxxxx

_**Sacrificial Altar Chamber**_

"Put him down here, Jake Lather," Gibbs said.

Jake obeyed without too much conviction. "I had to knock him out," Jake scratched his ear. He saw Gibbs and Ziva lifting Tony to his feet. They began heading to the door. "That's a mistake," Jake said urgently. "Word," Jake pointed to Gibbs. He gave Ziva his cross and instructed her to keep it close to Tony like she meant it.

"What?" Gibbs snapped.

"Agent Gibbs… He's coming around. Even in the first few minutes of seeing your agent that he truly believes he's a vampire. Now… You're going to drag out someone who truly believes he's a vampire into the daylight?" Jake said.

Gibbs thought about that for a moment. Belief could be powerful and also dangerous depending on the circumstances.

"Now… We can wait until nighttime and take him back… Or… I could end his induced delusion by playing out a cure for vampirism. You said he was into movies. So I can play out a populer one," Jake waited for an answer. Gibbs nodded. "Officer David… Give me my cross and prisoner Prophet," Jake held out his hand.

Jake grabbed the man known as Prophet by the cape near the throat and dragged him close enough so he could say something without being overheard by the others. "Your little plan is over. Right now… I'm going to pretend to stake you and you're going to play along or I'm going to stake you for real," Jake said quietly. The guy didn't act like he believed him. Jake held the cross near his face and pressed inwards until he heard the click. A pointy end protruded from the bottom of the cross. "Trust me when I say I've been looking forward to staking someone for nearly all my life," Jake said.

Out of fear caused by uncertainty, Prophet obeyed and allowed himself to be dragged to the altar once Tony had regained consciousness and now saw what was going on. There was nothing he could do but watch the head vampire being dragged to the stone altar and saw the man lift the stake high above his head and rammed the pointy end into the Prophet's chest. This caused him to explode into dust and cease to exist.

Tony felt his body tremble and jolted… Then he felt and remembered nothing but blackness.

Xxxxxxx

_**NCIS Bullpen**_

Tony was dressed in casual clothes when he entered the bullpen. He saw Ducky and the guy Jake talking as Jake packed a bag. He was practically shoving things into there and slung it around his shoulders with such force.

"Jake?" Tony asked. He did remember seeing him a couple of times.

"Agent DiNozzo," Jake shook his hand.

"Man… You look angry," Tony observed.

Jake scratched his ear before answering. "Nobody gets it… Everything pointed in the right direction. A lot of my life I've been hunting the existence of vampires. Of all the false hunts I've been on, this was the closest… But it turns out another bunch of nutcases. So excuse me if I don't think of it as successful," Jake responded. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're okay," he made sure to add.

"Yeah you look it," Tony chuckled.

"How are you anyway?" Jake asked.

"Besides embarrassed… Quite good anyway. I still check a mirror every time I pass it though," Tony smirked.

"So he's back to normal," Ducky said and rubbed his mouth.

"Guess you still got to get your mind back on track. You were drugged and certain scenarios were organized to convince you that you were a vampire. You wouldn't believe how many different people have tried to bring forth the Vampire of Vampires… Dracula," Jake stated. "They believe the more "vampires" they have ready, the bigger the possibility of Dracula once again walking the Earth," he concluded.

"You almost sound like you wish I did turn into a vampire," Tony said jokingly.

"No… I just really want to meet a Vampire up close and personal and find out if I got what it takes to take one down," Jake told them. "Well it's been great catching up with you again, Don," Jake shook Ducky's hand.

"Just don't wait so long in between get togethers, Jake," Ducky told him. He watched the middle aged man leave. "Funny chap that one," Ducky mused out loud. "Only a certain type of person can view a success like this as a failure. Good to see you on your feet and out and about," Ducky said to Tony.

"In the daytime you mean?" Tony asked. "This may sound like I'm going insane… But didn't he drive a stake through the heart of the guy who held us prisoner?" Tony asked Ducky. He wasn't sure if the ME was there… Then again he wasn't sure who was there.

"Oh no.. He didn't really stake anybody… That scenario he was talking about… To trick your mind into thinking it was no longer a vampire he convinced your captor to pretend to get staked. I don't know what he said, Anthony… But the man's face turned more pale than any vampire from the movies," Ducky explained. "It did work thankfully."

"Guess my mind falling for that proves one thing at least," Tony sighed.

"What's that?"

"I'm a real sucker," Tony said. He didn't need to turn around to know that Ducky was shaking his head.

**A/N: Well that's this little story over. I hope some of you enjoyed this... Snippit I guess you'd call it.**


End file.
